


Sweet Tooth

by MEGrymz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz
Summary: Gabriel Reyes doesn’t even particularly like sweets, but after meeting Jack Morrison, a man who can put butterflies in his stomach for the first time in years at the local bakery... Well, he won’t be surprised if he ends up with a cavity or two.





	Sweet Tooth

He didn't even _like_ this sort of flowery sweet shit.

Amélie had dragged Gabriel there a few days before, though, and he'd gotten _hooked._

Hooked on the blonde in the kitchen with the shiny blue eyes and cocoa powder on his apron, hauling bags of flour over his shoulders with strong, thickly muscled arms. He laughed at the perky British cashier's jokes before she went on break and quietly sang along to the radio when the store was quiet and, holy shit, when he turned and _smiled_ at Gabriel he practically shot him through the heart.

"What can I get for you?"

 _“Uh."_ Gabe forgot how to speak English for about four seconds before he got his shit together. "...Do you have any. Um. Recommendations?"

"Sure." The man turned to the glass case beside the register, then slid it open and started plucking a variety of little treats out. Neatly, he arranged them on a tray and presented it with a smile. "Cherry is my favorite flavor. We have tarts, pies, doughnuts--"

"What about those?"

Gabriel pointed at some little tube-shaped things in the case that the man hadn't picked out. A few had cherries in the ends. He stared at them a moment, but quickly felt like he had stepped out of line and started to backpedal. "Sorry, I mean--"

"Those are cannoli." The blonde smiled. It was soft. Reassuring. "Would you like to buy a box? They're _very_ good."

God, Gabe didn't even like cherries. "Sure." Fuck.

"Lovely!" He watched the man ring him up and box the weird little tube things without protest-- he seemed excited to have shared his apparent appreciation for cherry-flavored confectionaries with someone else. "And, hey..." Those pretty blue eyes looked up at him.

"I'm Jack."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks so much for reading! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
